


Lie to Me

by Vizkopa



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, M/M, Reader is gender neutral, pure angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vizkopa/pseuds/Vizkopa
Summary: Please, just… tell me you love me. Lie to me, just for tonight.





	Lie to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "I Know What You Did Last Summer" by Shawn Mendes.

You laid apart on the bed but you could feel his presence beside you, hear his even breaths in and out in the darkness. You wondered if he laid awake the same as you and was simply feigning unconsciousness. Just like you feigned that everything was alright between the two of you.

You knew he suspected something. He had to wonder about the reason you recoiled when he touched you, or why you pretended to be asleep by the time he got home. It wasn’t that you didn’t love him—you did. It was never a question of love.

It was the thought of those arms holding someone that wasn’t you. Of those lips whispering things not meant for your ears.

It hurt.

“Zoro? Are you awake?” Your voice seemed unnaturally loud in the darkness. 

The reply was soft, barely a whisper, but it was clear, unclouded by the haze of sleep. “Yeah.”

You wondered if he could hear your heart pounding in the gloom.

“I know.” You were surprised by how level your voice sounded. It made you uncomfortable how skilful you’d become at holding back the tears.

He said nothing. There was no need to elaborate. You were just admitting what both of you already knew. 

There was a heavy sigh and a rustle of linen sheets as he turned to stare at the ceiling where the shadow of a car driving by in the silence interrupted the glow of the streetlights outside.

“How long have you known?”

“A few weeks. Maybe longer.”

“I’m—”

“Don’t say you’re sorry,” you cut him off. “We’ll talk about it in the morning. Please, just… tell me you love me. Lie to me, just for tonight.”

“I do love you. That was never a lie. Never will be.”

“Tell me I’m the only one for you.”

You felt him prop himself on his side to see your face, but you remained turned away from him.

“You’re the only one for me.”

You screwed your eyes shut, willing yourself to believe the words he didn’t even believe himself.

“Tell me we’re going to be alright…”

You felt the weight of his arm over your, felt him pull you against his chest and hold you there while your heart shattered and the pieces of your five-year relationship began to fall down around you. You willed them to stay in place, even though you could see clearly through the cracks in the façade.

“We’re going to be alright.”

He held you close until your shuddering breaths evened out in sleep and you could finally pretend, just for a little while, that things were as they used to be.


End file.
